lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The End
( ) to ostatni, podwójny odcinek szóstego sezonu Zagubionych. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany w ABC 23 maja 2010 roku. Opis Muzyczny wstęp do odcinka 250px|thumb|left|Przesyłka z trumną Christiana w drodze do Kościoła Lotnisko LAX, otwiera się luk bagażowy stojącego na pasie samolotu linii Oceanic Airlines. Ze środka powoli wyjmowana jest duża skrzynia, która po chwili zostaje przepakowana na lotniskowy samochód dostawczy. W tym samym czasie w swoim gabinecie Jack przygląda się zdjęciu rentgenowskiemu Johna Locke'a z nadzieją, że planowana na dziś operacja jego kręgosłupa dojdzie do skutku a Locke stanie na nogi. Tymczasem Jack na Wyspie obmywa ręce w wodzie i znów widzi swoje odbicie. Kolejne ujęcia to doktor Linus obity przez Desmonda robiący sobie herbatę w domu oraz Ben na Wyspie z niepokojem patrzący na towarzyszącemu mu Flocke'a. John Locke wieziony na operację pozostawiający swój wózek inwalidzki w kącie pokoju. Patrzy na niego z nadzieją, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał na niego wsiadać. W tym samym czasie detektyw James Ford szykuje się w przebieralni do pracy i widzi zniszczone przez siebie ze złości lustro. Patrzy na nie jakby z wyrzutem sumienia. Z kolei na Wyspie Sawyer siada obok Kate na leśnej polance, nieopodal ognisko pali Hurley. I znów widzimy tajemniczą paczkę, która opuszcza lotnisko w transporcie. Na jej przodzie jest wyklejony napis "Christian Shephard" co oznacza, że w paczce jest trumna z ciałem ojca Jacka. Na Wyspie Sawyer sprawdza ranę Kate, ta uśmiecha się do niego. W "innym świecie" Kate oczekuje w samochodzie, po chwili tuż obok podjeżdża samochód dostawczy z trumną Shepharda, kierowca wypakowuje transport na parking. Wyspa - 2007 250px|thumb|right|Potwór grozi Rose i Bernardowi Kate ukrywa się w zaroślach i obserwuje Jacka stojącego samotnie nad strumykiem. Nagle do Shepharda podchodzi James, zaniepokojony pyta się czy wszystko w porządku. Jack potwierdza, na to Sawyer dorzuca, że zastanawia się co tu się właściwie stało. Jack z uśmiechem odpiera, że w takim razie jest ich dwóch po czym wychodzi z wody w której stał. Zaskoczony Sawyer pyta wprost czy Jack jest nowym Jacobem, chirurg potwierdza ale mówi, że nie czuje się teraz inaczej inż gdy był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Kilkanaście minut później, palenisko w dżungli. Dookoła ognia siedzi czwórka rozbitków, Jack tłumaczy im, że zgodnie z poleceniem Jacoba muszą udać się do lasu bambusowego gdzie on obudził się tuż po katastrofie 22 września 2004 roku ponieważ w okolicach tego miejsca znajduje się miejsce, które mają ochraniać - Serce Wyspy. Następnie rozbitkowie insynuują, że Potwór zamierza je zgasić aby spełnić swój cel - opuścić Wyspę. Kate dziwi się dlaczego jeszcze tego nie zrobił. James odpiera, że zapewne dlatego, że sam nie może tego zrobić, potrzebuje Desmonda. Następnie rozbitkowie podejmują decyzję Sawyer wyrusza do studni po Desa a reszta idzie do serca Wyspy. Gdy James opuszcza towarzyszy Hurley mówi, że ma złe przeczucia. 250px|thumb|left|Richard odkrywa, że się starzeje Jakiś czas później, Jack, Kate i Hurley idą do serca Wyspy. Jack tłumaczy Kate powody dla których przyjął stanowisko strażnika Wyspy, twierdzi,że Wyspa jest jedynym czego jeszcze nie zniszczył i jedynym co mu tak naprawdę pozostało. Kate kategorycznie temu zaprzecza twierdząc, że Jack niczego nie zniszczył oraz, że wszystko jest odwracalne. Wtem przechodzący obok Hurley stwierdza, że byłoby to za słodkie gdyby wszyscy ludzie na Wyspie nie mieli zginąć. W tym samym czasie, przy studni. Sawyer obserwuje z ukrycia jak Flocke wiąże sznur przy studni, nagle od tyłu zaskakuje go Ben z bronią i nakazuje wyjść na polankę. Potwór wita Forda z uśmiechem, jest jednak zdziwiony gdy ten bez trudu wskazuje jego cel - zniszczenie Wyspy przy pomocy Desmonda. Zaciekawiony James dopytuje się czy Potwór zamierza zatonąć razem z Wyspą, ten odpowiada, że on opuści Wyspę przed jej zatonięciem w przeciwieństwie do kandydatów Jacoba. Na to Sawyer stwierdza, że nie ma już kandydatów po czym, powala łokciem Bena, wyrywa mu broń, żegna się i odchodzi. Zszokowany Ben pyta się Potwora czy nie będzie go ścigał, ten odpiera, że to nie ma sensu. Wtedy pobudzony Linus z krwawiącym nosem wyraża zdenerwowanie, że Wróg Jacoba znowu go oszukał mówiąc, że będzie rządził Wyspą po jego odejściu skoro zamierza ją zniszczyć, Flocke nakazuje mu się nie mazać i iść z nim bo inaczej skończy jak rozbitkowie. Gdy Facet w Czerni chce już opuścić polankę ze studnią dostrzega ślady psa na ziemi. 250px|thumb|right|Flocke słyszy do Jacka, że razem pójdą do źródła Wyspy Kilkanaście minut później, w obozowisku Rose i Bernarda Vincent podbiega do śpiącego Desmonda i budzi go. Po chwili z prowizorycznej chatki wychodzą Rose i Bernard. Mężczyzna mówi, że musi iść sprawdzić czy w sieć złapały się jakieś ryby, tymczasem Des dostaje od Rose herbatę i wypytuje się ją od kiedy żyją w tym obozie. Kobieta odpowiada, że wznieśli to miejsce w roku 1975 po przebłysku w czasie, mieszkali do roku 1977 po czym na skutek zdetonowania bomby wodorowej przez Juliet znów przenieśli się i teraz nie mają pojęcia w jakim roku są. Po tej opowieści czarnoskóra kobieta stara się jak najdelikatniej uświadomić Desmondowi, że po obiedzie będzie zmuszony opuścić ich obóz. Argumentuje to tym, że i tak wyciągając Szkota ze studni złamali ich zasadę: nie mieszają się. Desmond odpiera, że w pełni rozumie to stanowisko. Wtem z dżungli wychodzi Bernard a tuż za nim Flocke i Ben. Potwór z wściekłością podchodzi do Hume'a i stwierdza wprost: albo on pójdzie z nimi albo on będzie zmuszony zabić Rose i Bernarda na jego oczach a ich śmierć będzie okupiona olbrzymim cierpieniem. Des zgadza się mimo słów Rose, że nie musi się na nic godzić. Chcę tylko słowa, że Flocke nigdy nawet nie tknie pary, Wróg Jacoba obiecuje to Szkotowi. Jakiś czas później, dżungla. Trio podąża w stronę serca Wyspy, Flocke pyta Desmonda czy wie dokąd idą, Hume odpowiada, że zapewne do miejsca gdzie świeci bardzo jasne światło. Zszokowany Wróg Jacoba aż zatrzymuje się z wrażenia, Des argumentuje to zwykłym przeczuciem. Gdy Potwór chce ruszać dalej słychać szum w krótkofalówce, którą ma ze sobą Ben. Flocke zerka na niego i pyta co to było, Linus udaje, że nic nie słyszał. Gdy pierwsza dwójka w pochodzie oddala się Ben szybko wyłącza krótkofalówkę. 250px|thumb|left|Desmond schodzi do serca Wyspy W tym samym czasie, okolice Dharmaville. Miles stoi z krótkofalówką w ręku i wzywa Bena, mówi, że znalazł Richarda, ten z kolei leży tuż obok w wysokiej trawie gdzie został wyrzucony przez Potwora. Po chwili zniecierpliwiony oczekiwaniem na odpowiedź Bena Straume budzi Richarda i tłumaczy mu co się stało. Gdy 170-latek wraca do siebie i podnosi się stwierdza, że muszą dokończyć to co zaczęli - wysadzić samolot na Hydrze. W tym samym czasie, James biegnie przez dżunglę z bronią Bena w ręku. W końcu udaje mu się dogonić grupę Jacka zmierzającą do serca wyspy, mówi im o planach Flocke'a oraz o tym, że on też szuka Desmonda. Jack odpiera, że teraz to bez znaczenia kto odnajdzie Hume'a bo i tak wszyscy zmierzają w to samo miejsce. Zaskoczony Ford pyta co będzie potem, Jack odpiera, że zakończenie. Pale Ferry, Richard i Miles pakują się do łodzi pozostawionej przez Flocke'a. W tle słychać odgłosy nadchodzącej burzy. Nagle Miles mówi do Richarda "Witaj w klubie" po czym stwierdza, że właśnie zauważył u Ricardusa pierwszy siwy włos. Zszokowany Alpert wyrywa włos i bierze go do ręki po czym na jego twarzy pojawia się wielki i szczery uśmiech, wzruszony stwierdza, że właśnie odzyskał chęci do życia. Kilkanaście minut później, Richard i Miles płyną łodzią Potwora na Hydrę. Nagle coś uderza w łódź pod wodą, duet zauważa, że to ciało kapitana łodzi podwodnej Widmore'a. Po chwili oboje zauważają na horyzoncie mnóstwo resztek po łodzi, którą zatopiła bomba Potwora. Słychać także czyjeś wołanie o pomoc, gdy łódka wpływa pomiędzy szczątki zszokowani mężczyźni odkrywają, że o pomoc nawoływał nie kto inny a Frank, który cudem przeżył wybuch bomby na łodzi. Uradowani rozbitkowie wyciągają przyjaciela na pokład łódki, ten pyta się ich dokąd płyną. Richard tłumaczy, że muszą zdetonować samolot na Hydrze bo Potwór chce opuścić nim Wyspę. Frank stwierdza, że ten pomysł jest durny bo przecież oni mogą odlecieć z Wyspy samolotem a wtedy Wróg Jacoba nie będzie mógł jej opuścić. Lapidus dodaje także, że tak się składa, iż on jest pilotem. Uradowani rozbitkowie stwierdzają, że to świetna idea. 250px|thumb|right|Flocke odkrywa, że jest śmiertelny W tym samym czasie, polana w centrum Wyspy. Naprzeciw siebie stają dwie grupy - Jack, Kate, Sawyer i Hugo oraz Flocke, Ben i Desmond. Na widok Wroga Jacoba wściekła Kate sięga po karabin, przeładowuje i zaczyna strzelać w stronę Potwora krzycząc, że to on zabił Sun, Jina i Sayida. Strzały nie robią jednak wrażenia na Potworze, który jest nieśmiertelny, ironicznie stwierdza aby jego rywale oszczędzali naboje po czym podchodzi do Jacka. Pyta się go czy chirurg jest nowym strażnikiem serca wyspy, ten potwierdza. Wróg Jacoba ironizuje, że spodziewałby się po Jacobie bardziej szokujących decyzji. Jack odpiera, że sam się zgłosił na to stanowisko. Wtedy Flocke pyta czy zamierzają go powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem Wyspy, Jack odpiera, że nie bo chce iść z nim. Zszokowany Flocke sugeruje, że Shephard nie zdaje sobie sprawy co chce zrobić, Jack potwierdza, że wie o co chodzi - Potwór chce udać się na skraj lasu bambusowego gdzie jest serce Wyspy czyli do miejsca, którego on od wczoraj jest strażnikiem i zamierza zniszczyć Wyspę. Potwór potwierdza po czym słyszy od nowego strażnika, iż nie dojdzie do tego bo wcześniej on go zabije. Rozbawiony wróg Jacoba pyta Jacka jak zamierza tego dokonać, Shephard odpowiada, że to będzie niespodzianka. Kilkanaście minut później, połączone grupy maszerują w stronę serca Wyspy. Podenerwowany Sawyer pyta się Jacka o jego tajemniczy plan, okazuje się, że Jack nie jest do końca pewien ale wydaje mu się, że jedyną szansą jest dla Wyspy Desmond, który prawdopodobnie jest bronią. Chwilę później, w asyście grzmotów nadchodzącej burzy ekipa dociera do skraju lasu bambusowego. Flocke wyjmuje nóż i proponuje by od tej chwili szli już tylko on, Jack i Desmond. Panowie zgadzają się po czym odchodzą pozostawiając towarzyszy, na pożegnanie Jack słyszy od Hurleya, że ten w niego wierzy. 250px|thumb|left|Desmond w sercu Wyspy Chwilę później, w lesie bambusowym. Na dźwięk silnego grzmotu Potwór sugeruje, że będzie nieciekawie. Jack i Hume z niepokojem zerkają w niebo. Nagle trio zatrzymuje się bo tuż przed nimi ukazuje się strumyk zwieńczony wejściem do serca Wyspy, mężczyźni wspólnie zaczynają wiązać sznur, którym spuszczą Desmonda do samego źródła. Gdy zostają sam na sam Shephard słyszy od Szkota prorocze słowa, że "to wszystko nie ma znaczenia". Desmond zwierza się Jackowi, ze swoich cudownych wizji jakich doznał podczas wyładowania elektromagnetycznego na Hydrze, mówi o nowym świecie do którego wszyscy trafią prędzej czy później w którym wszyscy oni są szczęśliwi razem ze swoimi ukochanymi. Opowiada chirurgowi także o tym jak razem w tamtym świecie siedzieli koło siebie w samolocie 815, który też nigdy się nie rozbił i wylądował w Los Angeles. Jack ani trochę nie ufa słowom Desa, twierdzi, że co się stało to się nie ostanie. Następnie razem z Wrogiem Jacoba kończą mocowanie liny i wraz z Desmondem wkraczają do wnętrza jaskini. Tam ich oczom ukazuje się połyskujący w świetle serca Wyspy kilkunastometrowy wodospad prowadzący do samego źródła. W tym samym czasie, skraj bambusowego lasu. Hurley, Ben, Sawyer i Kate oczekują w napięciu na rozwój wydarzeń. Nagle odzywa się krótkofalówka Bena, to Miles mówi, że właśnie dopłynęli na Hydrę oraz, że już nie zamierzają wysadzać samolotu a odlecieć nim bo odnaleźli pilota. Straume prosi by Ben natychmiast przybył na małą Wyspę by mogli opuścić Wyspę. W tym momencie z dżungli na Hydrze wychodzi Claire z karabinem, dziewczyna oddaje dwa strzały ku przerażeniu przybyszy jak i słuchaczy na głównej Wyspie. Claire krzyczy, że pewnie trójkę przysłał Flocke by ją zabili. Richard zaprzecza i tłumaczy, że mają szansę opuścić Wyspę raz na zawsze, już nigdy nie oglądać się za siebie i wrócić do domu. Na koniec Alpert pyta czy Claire pójdzie z nimi, poruszona dziewczyna odkłada karabin, odpowiada: "nie" po czym odwraca się i odchodzi kawałek. 250px|thumb|right|Sztylet Potwora wbija się w szyję Jacka W tym samym czasie, jaskinia prowadząca do serca Wyspy. Jack pyta się Desmonda czy wie co robić, Hume zapewnia, że owszem: pójdzie tam gdzie światło jest najjaśniejsze. Następnie panowie rozpoczynają opuszczanie Desa na dno, w trakcie tej czynności Potwór ma w oczach triumf nadchodzącego zwycięstwa a Jack zdenerwowanie i napięcie. Nagle Wróg Jacoba pyta się nowego strażnika Wyspy czy przypomina mu coś to opuszczanie w dół Desmonda, przypomina mu o bunkrze i kłóceniu się o to czy wcisnąć czy też nie przycisk. Poirytowany Jack mówi do Potwora, że nie jest Johnem Lockiem i tylko plugawi wspomnienia o nim nosząc jego twarz. Następnie dopowiada, że John cały czas miał rację i żałuję, że nie mógł powiedzieć mu o tym jak jeszcze żył. Pewny siebie Flocke zapewnia, że nie miał racji i Jack przekona się o tym gdy tylko Wyspa pójdzie na dno oceanu a on wraz z nią. Jack stwierdza, że rzeczywiście wtedy ostatecznie rozstrzygnie się kto miał rację. Po chwili lina kończy się a to znak, że Desmond jest już na samym dnie. W podniosłej atmosferze strażnik Wyspy i jego antagonista pochylają się nad wodospadem przypatrując się porażającej jasności serca Wyspy a kamera opada w dół tak jak w ostatniej scenie finału pierwszego sezonu. Desmond dociera do serca Wyspy. Znajduje się tam wodospad, z którego bije bardzo jasne światło, a pośrodku znajduje się kamień, które je wypuszcza, są na nim starożytne hieroglify. Sądząc po częściach ludzkich szkieletów, które są porozrzucane po całej jaskini, wcześniejsi śmiałkowie, którzy próbowali ugasić światło, kiepsko kończyli. Desmond nie boi się jednak i podchodzi do wypuszczającego światło kamienia i po chwili udaje mu się je wyjąć ten "korek" . Do uszu Jacka i Potwora dochodzą krzyki Szkota. Z początku światło jest jeszcze bardziej oślepiające i rażące niż wcześniej, ale w końcu gaśnie. Załamany Desmond krzyczy "Nie!". Flocke z uśmiechem mówi przerażonemu Jackowi, że ten była chyba w błędzie po czym odchodzi. Chwilę potem Wyspą zaczynają targać trzęsienia ziemi. Potwór z trudem wychodzi z jaskini unikając uderzenia jednym ze spadających głazów. Dopiero gdy pierwsze trzęsienie ustępuje udaje mu się wyjść na powietrze. W tym momencie rozwścieczony Jack wybiega z jaskini i rzuca się na Wroga Jacoba. Po pierwszym uderzeniu rozbitka na twarzy Flocke'a pojawia się krew, to jasny i klarowny ale i szokujący znak - światło serca Wyspy zgasło czyli Potwór jest teraz śmiertelnikiem. Pierwszy raz naprawdę przerażony Potwór słyszy od Jacka, że ten chyba też się mylił. Wtedy Wróg Jacoba zachowuje umysł, sięga po pobliski kamień i powala Jacka. Gdy Shephard próbuje uspokoić pobudzony błędnik spanikowany Facet w Czerni bierze swój plecak i czym prędzej ucieka w głąb dżungli. 250px|thumb|left|Kate strzela do Potwora Nadchodzi potężna burza, a trzęsienia ziemi trwają nadal. Na skraju lasu bambusowego Ben zauważa, że znajdujące się nieopodal drzewo zaraz się zawali i starając się ratując Hurley'a, sam zostaje przygnieciony. Tymczasem przy jaskini źródła Wyspy Jacka budzi padający gęsto deszcz i odgłosy burzy, mężczyzna wbiega z powrotem do jaskini, staje nad wodospadem i nawołuje Desmonda lecz w tym momencie rozpoczyna się kolejne trzęsienie. Zdenerwowany Jack musi uciekać i wbiega w głąb dżungli. Na skraju bambusów Sawyer, Kate i Hugo próbują uwolnić Linusa. James krzyczy, że Flocke miał rację - ta Wyspa długo nie pociągnie. Kate rozmawia z Milesem przez krótkofalówkę Bena - Straume mówi kobiecie, że jej grupa musi jak najszybciej dostać się na Hydrę, bo wkrótce będą odpalać samolot, który właśnie jest naprawiany. Sawyer wciąż stara się uwolnić Bena, który podpowiada przyjaciołom, jak mogą dostać się na Hydrę - Flocke ma łódź. Wróg Jacoba stoi na wysokim klifie nad swoją jaskinią i wpatruje się w morze w strugach deszczu. Punktem ego zainteresowania jest łódź Desmonda Elizabeth przycumowana liną kilkaset metrów od brzegu. Gdy Potwór już chce zejść na dół po drabince słyszy donośne "Locke!", to Jack stoi na klifowym wzniesieniu kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej z wojennym nastawieniem. Flocke wyjmuje nóż i zaczyna biec w stronę Jacka pod górę, wściekły Shephard odpowiada tym samym z tym, że on zbiega na dół. Gdy są już kilka metrów do siebie Jack skacze na Potwora i powala go pięścią. Tym samym rozpoczyna ostateczną walkę. Po kilkunastu sekundach bijatyki na stromym klifie Flocke skacze po swój nóż zsuwający się w przepaść, wtedy Jack robi to samo i w efekcie chirurg przygniata Potwora na ziemi. W tym samym momencie rozpoczyna się kolejne trzęsienie, które powoduje oberwanie sporej części klifu, która spada do oceanu. Wykorzystując sytuację Facet w Czerni sięga po nóż i wbija rywalowi sztylet w bok, gdy go wyjmuje osłabiony Jack opada na bok tuż nad krawędzią klifu. Bestialski Wróg Jacoba klęka nad nim i już chce mu wbić nóż prosto w tętnice szyjną ale ręka rozbitka blokuje to posunięcie, rozpoczyna się siłowanie, ostrze noża delikatnie przebija tętnice powodując wypływ krwi mimo to Shephard nadal się broni. Wściekły Potwór już pewien wygranej naciska coraz bardziej na nóż i mówi do Jacka: "Chcę, abyś wiedział, że umierasz w imię niczego". Następnie chce ostatecznie wbić nóż w szyję Jackowi ale nie zdąża już tego dokonać, ktoś strzela do niego od tyłu. MiB upada na krawędź klifu tuż obok Jacka. Strzelcem okazuje się być Kate, która wściekła krzyczy do Flocke'a, że zgodnie z jego wolą zachowała dla niego nabój. Po chwili Jack dochodzi do siebie i mimo dwóch poważnych ran kutych w ciele zbliża się do postrzelonego Wroga Jacoba, słyszy od niego, że się spóźnili bo Wyspa i tak za moment przestanie istnieć. Na te słowa wściekły Jack kopniakiem zwala Potwora ze skarpy, Facet w Czerni upada na skalną półkę kilkaset metrów niżej gdzie też na skutek zderzenia z twardą powierzchnią Potwór umiera. 250px|thumb|right|Potwór ginie Kilkanaście minut później, burza już przeszła odsłaniając piękne słońce a na klifie Kate stara się pomóc Jackowi, którego Flocke ugodził nożem w szyję i przebił mu nim bok. Shephard stara się dziarsko uśmiechnąć i zapewnić Kate, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku, ale wie, że poniesione przez niego obrażenia są śmiertelne. Nagle zjawiają się przemoknięci jak wszyscy do suchej nitki Sawyer, Hurley i Ben. Kate mówi Jamesowi, że Potwór nie żyje i to już koniec. Ten jest zszokowany tą informacją. Nagle dochodzi do kolejnego trzęsienia ziemi. Sawyer stwierdza, że pomimo śmierci Potwora problemy z Wyspą się nie skończyły. Wyspa Hydra, Frank, Richard i Miles pracują przy samolocie Airija gdy mniejszą Wyspą wstrząsa kolejne trzęsienie ziemi. W końcu udaje się zakleić dziurę w przedniej szybie drewnianą płachtą, Frank stwierdza, że nie wygląda to ładnie ale przynajmniej się udało. Następnie sięga po instrukcję maszyny i zaczyna ustawiać wszystkie przyrządy w kokpicie. Po chwili dołączają do niego Straume i Alpert, niestety niespodziewanie pojawia się problem z hydrauliką przedniego koła. Miles stwierdza, że kilka sezonów przed trafieniem na Wyspę pracował przy renowacji mieszkań, Frank daje mu między innymi taśmę klejącą i nakazuje czym prędzej spróbować załatwić problem. Gdy obaj panowie opuszczają w pośpiechu kokpit odzywa się krótkofalówka leżąca na siedzeniu drugiego pilota, to Ben z głównej Wyspy. Linus pyta się lotnika jak z czasem, Lapidus ostro nakazuje mu nie przeszkadzać, zaskoczony taką reakcją Benjamin mówi do współtowarzyszy na klifie, że chyba robią postępy. W tym samym momencie pojawia się kolejne trzęsienie, które powala na ziemie wszystkich obecnych na klifie rozbitków. Gdy przechodzi James nakazuje by czym prędzej się stąd zbierali, Kate mówi, że nie rozumie dlaczego mimo śmierci Flocke'a Wyspa nadal się trzęsie. Jack domyśla się, że przyczyną tego jest wyłączenie światła przez Desmonda i że trzeba je z powrotem włączyć. Kate prosi Jacka aby razem z nią opuścił Wyspę i nie przejmował się nią więcej, lekarz uważa jednak ochronę Wyspy za swoją powinność i nie zgadza się. Wtedy James podaje chirurgowi rękę i ostateczni żegna się z nim z wyrazem smutku na twarzy po czym dziękuje mu za wszystko co dla nich zrobił, tym samym panowie ostatecznie godzą się po licznych nieporozumieniach. Nagle Ben rzuca Sawyerowi swoją krótkofalówkę i tłumaczy, że jeśli Wyspa idzie na dno to on razem z nią. Po chwili także Hurley stwierdza, że nigdzie się nie rusza i zostaje z Jackiem. Z kolei sam Jack zbliża się do Austen i mówi jej, że musi opuścić Wyspę i przy okazji zabrać Claire do Aarona. Poważna Kate prosi Shepharda aby obiecał, że jeszcze się zobaczą, po chwili ciszy chirurg przeczy głową. Austen zalewa się łzami po czym para zaczyna całować się namiętnie. Gdy kończą Kate mówi Jackowi, że go kocha, ten odpiera tym samym po czym wraz z Hurleyem i Benem odchodzi pozostawiając zrozpaczoną Kate na klifie. Kilkanaście minut później, wyspa Hydra. Miles ciężko pracuje przy hydraulice przedniego koła samolotu Arija, próbuje zakleić urwany przewód taśmą klejącą. Stojący z boku Richard pyta się czy jego towarzysz da radę to naprawić, Straume odpowiada jak zwykle żartobliwie, że jedną z niewielu rzeczy w którą wierzy jest srebrna taśma klejąca. Nagle Wyspą wstrząsa kolejne trzęsienie ziemi a Miles stwierdza, że chyba się udało. Chwilę później Sawyer idący z Kate po klifie na głównej Wyspie mówi przez krótkofalówkę do Richarda, że właśnie idą do łodzi Potwora by popłynąć na Hydrę więc aby nie odlatywali bez nich. Wściekły Lapidus wyrywa Alperowi krótkofalówkę i grozi, że jeśli się nie sprężą odlecą bez nich. Równie wściekły Ford odrzuca na bok swój plecak i mówi Kate, że muszą skoczyć z klifu do wody. Para zagląda za brzeg skały i widzi 30-metrową przepaść zakończoną oceanem. Kobieta po chwili zastanowienia skaczę do wody, gdy James widzi, że nic jej nie jest robi to samo. Para zaczyna płynąć w stronę zacumowanej nieopodal łodzi "Elizabeth". 250px|thumb|left|Finałowy pocałunek Jacka i Kate W tym samym czasie, dżungla. Hurley pomaga iść poważnie rannemu Jackowi, tuż za nimi podąża Ben. W końcu trio dociera do wygaszonego źródła Wyspy a konkretnie wejścia do jaskini z nim, wtedy Wyspą wstrząsają kolejne trzęsienia. Gdy się uspokajają Jack mówi Benowi i Hugo, że zejdzie do źródła sam. Hurley jest przeciwny bo skoro Desmond nie przetrwał to jak Jackowi ma się udać, wtedy w chwili ciszy Shephard kręci głową z zadumą na znak, że idzie na dół by uratować Wyspę a samemu zginąć. Do oczu Hurleya napływają łzy i stanowczo nie zgadza się na wędrówkę Shepharda, zarzuca Jackowi, że miał chronić Wyspę a nie popełnić samobójstwo. Wtedy chirurg tłumaczy mu, że właśnie to robi a jego przeznaczeniem jest umrzeć bo Wyspa potrzebuje Hurleya. Zszokowany Hugo pyta: "jak to?" a Jack odpowiada mu, że to musi być on. Na granicy płaczu Hurley broni się przed nominacją ale Jack stanowczo zapewnia go, że jego kadencja miała na celu tylko zabić Potwora a prawdziwym opiekunem i gospodarzem wyspy ma być Reyes. Dopiero gdy Jack mówi, że wierzy w Hurleya ten zgadza się ale zapewnia, że gdy to cholerne światło znów się zapali wciągnie Jacka z powrotem na górę i to on ponownie zostanie strażnikiem Wyspy. Wtedy Jack mimo, iż zdaje sobie sprawę, że kłamie mówi Hugo, że ta umowa stoi. Wtem znów pojawia się trzęsienie ziemi, gdy przechodzi Jack pyta się towarzyszy czy mają jakiś kubek lub cokolwiek w co można wlać picie, Ben podaje Jackowi plastikową butelkę Oceanic Airlines, chirurg bierze ją, podchodzi do wysychającego strumyka i nalewa trochę wody po czym podaje Hurleyowi. Ten opróżnia ją do pełna z obawami, gdy kończy Jack dotyka go ręką w ramię i mówi, że teraz jest taki jak on. W tym samym czasie na Hydrze Frankowi cudem daje się uruchomić prowizorycznie naprawiony samolot, na dźwięk silników Lapidus stwierdza, że to czysta poezja. W tej samej chwili w jaskini serca Wyspy Hurley i Ben opuszczają na linie Potwora Jacka na dół. Nagle pojawia się kolejny wstrząs a mężczyźni nie utrzymują liny, Jack upada na dno. Jest jeszcze bardziej poobijany ale żyje i jest w stanie iść dalej, gdy były strażnik Wyspy dociera do kipiącego serca Wyspy zastaje nieprzytomnego Desmonda. Shephard budzi Szkota i słyszy od niego, że mimo zgaszenia światła nie udało się to na co liczył Hume - przeniesienie do drugiego świata jaki widział w elektromagnetycznym generatorze na Hydrze. Jack nie ma czasu na lamenty, z trudem unosi przyjaciela i zanosi go do zwisającej liny, tam zawiązuje go do liny i wypytuje o to co zrobił, że światło zgasło. Des odpiera, że wyjął korek ale opiera się by to Shephard włożył go z powrotem na miejsce. Jack tłumaczy mu, że zrobił już wystarczająco - teraz musi wrócić do domu, do żony i syna. Gdy Hume pyta co będzie z nim Jack odpowiada z uśmiechem, że zobaczą się w innym życiu. 250px|thumb|right|Kate przekonuje Claire by poszła z nimi Tymczasem Kate i Sawyer dopływają na Hydrę, na brzegu siedzi załamana Claire, która nie chce udać się do samolotu. Wtem pojawia się kolejne trzęsienie ziemi a Sawyer widzi jak wzgórze u brzegu Wyspy głównej wpada do wody z hukiem. Grupa słyszy dźwięki dochodzące z samolotu, Kate błaga Claire, aby ta opuściła Wyspę wraz z nią. Zrozpaczona Littleton mówi, że nie może wychowywać Aarona, ponieważ zwariowała w ciągu 3 lat spędzonych na Wyspie. Kate zapewnia Claire, że pomoże jej w opiece nad Aaronem i odzyskaniu dawnej równowagi psychicznej. Claire w końcu daje się namówić i wraz z Kate i Sawyerem biegnie w kierunku samolotu, który właśnie ustawia się na pasie do startu. Po chwili Frank ustawia samolot przodem do pasa, zapina pasy i każe Milesowi zamknąć drzwi do maszyny. W tej samej chwili z dżungli na sam środek pasa wybiegają Sawyer, Kate i Claire. Na ich widok Lapidus uśmiecha się szczerze po czym nakazuje ponownie otworzyć drzwi bo mają spóźnialskich, trójka w dosłownie ostatniej chwili dołącza do Milesa i Richarda. Drzwi zostają ostatecznie zamknięte, Frank daje maksymalną moc silników po czym rusza samolotem w stronę końca pasa, tymczasem w przedziale pasażerów James, Kate, Claire, Miles i Richard z niepokojem oczekują na przebieg zdarzeń. Gdy samolot jest na samym końcu pasa Frank zamyka oczy, w tym samym momencie samolot triumfalnie wzbija się w powietrze a Lapidus mówi: "Amen". Z wnętrza samolotu po raz pierwszy naprawdę przerażony James patrzy na Wyspę z lotu ptaka z nadzieją, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. Tymczasem w sercu Wyspy ciężko ranny Jack doczołguje się do korka utrzymującego w miejscu światło i z trudem unosi go po czym umieszcza w dziurze, następnie Shephard upada na bok i leży oczekując na kolejne zajścia. Nagle pojawia się woda a to znak, że wszystko wraca do normalności, wzruszony Shephard wystawia rękę i czuje jak woda oblewa jego dłoń, po chwili wszystko wypełnia się znowu jasnością a to już pewny omen, że światło nie uchodzi już czyli wyspa jest ocalona. Wzruszony Jack zaczyna płakać ze szczęścia cały czas trzymając rękę pod nurtem wody i leżąc w sercu Wyspy. Tymczasem na górze Ben mówi do Hurleya, że udało się po czym zaczynają wciągać Desmonda na górę. Gdy im się udaje Reyes jest zszokowany bo myślał, że to Jack. Nawołuje przyjaciela ale ten już nic nie może zrobić, płacząc zostaje pochłaniany przez światło w sercu Wyspy. 250px|thumb|left|Hurley zostaje nowym strażnikiem Wyspy Kilka chwil później, przed jaskinią Ben opatruje nieprzytomnego Desmonda po czym mówi siedzącemu obok Hurleyowi, że z nim chyba wszystko będzie dobrze. Tymczasem Hugo nie może znieść śmierci Jacka i nie wie co ma teraz robić, Ben mówi mu, że musi robić to w czym jest najlepszy - pomagać ludziom. Daje mu też pierwsze zadanie: niech odeśle Desmonda do domu, do żony i synka. Hurley stwierdza, że przecież ludzie nie mogą opuszczać Wyspy bo ta i tak się o nich upomni, Linus stwierdza, że tak było za rządów Jacoba, teraz to Hugo ustala zasady. Nagle Reyes pyta się Benjamina czy ten mu pomoże w posłudze strażnika Wyspy, wzruszony i zszokowany Ben zgadza się i mówi, że to będzie dla niego prawdziwy zaszczyt. 250px|thumb|right|Jack w sercu Wyspy Mały wodospad w dżungli, w tym samym czasie. Jack budzi się rzucony na pobliskie skały przez nurt wody, która wymyła go z serca Wyspy do tego miejsca. Gdy próbuje wstać okazuje się, że nadal jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie, mężczyzna z trudem wychodzi na suchy ląd trzymając się cały czas za przebity bok. Czyściec 250px|thumb|left|Desmond z Kate w samochodzie przed Kościołem Na parkingu przed Kościołem Desmond obiera od kierowcy trumnę Christiana, uprzejmie prosi go o zawiezienie ciała do zakrystii Kościoła, gdy kierowca wykonuje polecenie Desmond powraca do oczekującej w samochodzie Kate. Dziewczyna pyta kto zmarł, Hume odpowiada, że człowiek imieniem Christian Shephard. Gdy Austen dopytuje czy to był jego znajomy Des odpowiada, że nie do końca po czym chce już zapalić silnik ale Kate przerywa mu. Jest zbulwersowana i żąda wyjaśnień dlaczego ją tu przywiózł, Des odpowiada, że nikt nie jest w stanie jej wytłumaczyć dlaczego jest w tym miejscu i nie chodzi mu wcale o Kościół a jeśli istnieje ktoś taki to na pewno to nie jest on. Zirytowana Austen żąda więc przynajmniej informacji kim jest jej kierowca, Des przedstawia się i mówi, że jest przyjacielem kobiety mimo, że ta jeszcze o tym nie wie a jego celem jest odejść. Zszokowana kobieta pyta gdzie mężczyzna chce odchodzić, Szkot zapewnia, że jeszcze dziś jej to pokażę po czym para odjeżdża z parkingu. Wczesne przedpołudnie, Hurley i Sayid zajeżdżają jeepem tego pierwszego pod motel w którym przebywa Charlie. Zmieszany Jarrah chce wyjaśnień kim jest jego towarzysz i dlaczego odbił go z policyjnego konwoju, Hugo pokazuje Arabowi pistolet oraz wspomina o paralizatorze, następnie pyta się Sayida czy już coś pamięta. Ten twierdzi, że nic i uznaje Hurleya za chorego psychicznie. Hugo prosi go jedynie o to aby pozostał bo wtedy spotka go coś niesamowicie szczęśliwego po czym wychodzi z auta i staje przed drzwiami do pokoju Charliego. Chłopak otwiera mu kompletnie pijany i naćpany z butelką piwa w ręku, na jego widok Reyes jest szczęśliwy. Po chwili jednak zaczyna namawiać Charliego na koncert tłumacząc, że jest to najważniejsze wydarzenie w jego życiu, gdy rockman kategorycznie odmawia Hugo usypia go za pomocą strzałki ze swojego pistoletu. Chwilę później, Hugo wkłada nieprzytomnego Pace'a do bagażnika jeepa po czym powraca do zszokowanego Sayida. Na jego pytania "Co to było?" multimilioner spokojnie odpowiada: "To Charlie". 250px|thumb|right|Charlie otwiera drzwi Hurleyowi Południe, trwają przygotowania do koncertu charytatywnego podczas którego Daniel Widmore zagra wraz z zespołem rockowym The Driveshaft. Na miejsce przyjeżdża ubrany w garnitur Miles, gdy wysiada z samochodu zauważa zółtego jeepa Hurleya a w nim Sayida na miejscu pasażera. Gdy samochód odjeżdża zszokowany Straume wykonuje telefon do swojego partnera - Jamesa. Mówi mu o odkryciu i stwierdza, że muszą ochronić ostatniego żyjącego świadka - Sun Paik bo Jarrah może chcieć ją zabić. Ford decyduje się jechać do szpitala. W tym samym czasie, szpital św. Sebastiana. Sun drzemie zmęczona, przy jej łóżku czuwa Jin. Gdy kobieta budzi się mężczyzna stara się ją pocieszyć ale ona nadal ma obawy co będzie jak wyjdzie ze szpitala i będzie musiała dalej uciekać przed jej ojcem. Wtem do sali wchodzi lekarz - Juliet Carlson aby wykonać zabieg USG. Po chwili przygotować rozpoczyna zabieg, gdy dotyka brzucha Koreanki ta przypomina sobie wszystko co zdarzyło się w jej poprzednim życiu począwszy od analogicznej sytuacji gdy na Wyspie Juliet dokonywała USG w stacji medycznej Lasce. Wzruszona kobieta mówi mężowi, że już wszystko pamięta. Ten jednak nie wie o co chodzi, nagle Juliet pokazuje parze ich dziecko na monitorze, w tym momencie także Jin doznaje olśnienia i zmasowanych wizji z poprzedniego życia. Wizje pary urywają się w tym samym momencie - w chwili śmierci pod wodą na łodzi podwodnej. Po wszystkim wzruszona para słyszy od Juliet, że ciąża jest idealna pod każdym względem. Na pytanie doktor o to czy chcą znać płeć Koreańczycy odpierają, że już ją znają - to dziewczynka i będzie nazywała się Ji Yeon. Zaskoczona ale i wzruszona Carlson kończy badanie i odchodzi pozostawiając "oświeconą" parę w uściskach. 250px|thumb|left|Juliet bada Sun Szpital św. Sebastiana, doktor Shephard podchodzi do oczekującego na operację Locke'a. Inwalida jest wyraźnie poddenerwowany, panowie przechodzą na "ty" bo jak argumentuje Locke to najrozsądniejsze wyjście jeśli Jack ma mu za chwilę rozciąć plecy. Po chwili pacjent pyta się chirurga czy jest pewien, że operacja się uda, Jack mówi, że tak po czym żartuje, że zawsze istnieje szansa, iż może go zabić ale nie chce mu psuć samopoczucia. Na te słowa obaj panowie wybuchają śmiechem a trochę rozluźniony John stwierdza, że czas zaczynać, Jack żegna go słowami "Do zobaczenia w innym życiu" i chcę już odejść ale pacjent zatrzymuje go jeszcze pytając o to czy znaleziono trumnę z ciałem jego ojca, Jack potwierdza po czym dopowiada, że teraz do szczęścia brakuje mu tylko "naprawić" Johna. To samo miejsce, w tym samym czasie. Sala przyjęć, Jack przychodzi jeszcze raz zobaczyć kartę Locke'a, po drodze spotyka byłą żonę - Juliet. Shephard pyta się jej czy czy załatwiła już bilety na wieczorny koncert, kobieta potwierdza i w tym samym momencie do pary podchodzi ich wspólny syn - David Shephard. Wspólnie trójka ustala, że na koncert pójdzie David, Juliet i Claire. Następnie Carlson życzy mężowi powodzenia w operacji po czym odchodzi z synem, przy windach matka z synem zderzają się z Jamesem. Detektyw podchodzi do recepcji, przedstawia się i pyta o pokój w którym przebywa pacjentka Sun Paik. 250px|thumb|right|Pocałunek Sayida i Shannon Wieczór tego samego dnia, przed jednym z pubów w LA. W jeepie Hurleya oczekują właściciel i coraz bardziej zdziwiony całą sytuacją Sayid. W końcu Irakijczyk pyta się Hugo co tu robią, ten odpowiada, że nie może powiedzieć. Na to Irakijczyk pyta czym zasłużył sobie na to zaufanie u Hurleya, że odbił go z więzienia, Reyes odpowiada, że to dlatego, iż Sayid jest dobrym gościem. Były żołnierz wzdycha na te słowa i mówi pod nosem, że w takim razie jego kierowca nic o nim nie wie. Hugo uśmiecha się i mówi, że wie więcej niż on mógłby przypuszczać oraz sugeruje, że Sayid jest ofiarą manipulacji innych ludzi, którzy wmówili mu to, że jest zły. Wtem z pubu wybiegają dwaj mężczyźni i zaczynają się bić. Jednym z nich jest Boone a drugą osobą podrywacz, który chciał "zdobyć" serce jego siostry. Po chwili ona sama wybiega z pubu i próbuje rozdzielić mężczyzn, podrywacz odpycha ją na stos śmieci. Wtedy podburzony Sayid wybiega z samochodu i powala uderzeniem z pięści podrywacza na jezdnię. Następnie Jarrah z troskliwością pomaga wstać Shannon. Gdy ich ręce spotykają się oboje równocześnie mają wizje, widzą swoje pierwsze spotkanie na Wyspie, początek romansu, romantyczną kolację, pocałunek przy ognisku i ostatnie spotkanie. Wzruszona para zostaje "oświecona" i przypomina sobie całe poprzednie życie. Sayid dotyka twarzy Shannon po czym para zaczyna się namiętnie całować. W tym czasie do auta Hurleya podbiega Boone, pyta się Reyesa czy ma im przerywać, Hugo odpiera z radością, że nie ma potrzeby. Wieczór, koncert charytatywny Widmore'a na świeżym powietrzu. W kolejce do biletera oczekują David, Juliet i Claire. Nagle odzywa się pager pani doktor, który informuje ją o wezwaniu z pracy. Kobieta przeprasza towarzyszy, zostawia ich samych po czym wraca do szpitala. 250px|thumb|left|Eloise rozmawia z Desmondem na bankiecie W tym samym czasie w garderobie leży śpiący Charlie przywieziony na miejsce przez Hurleya i Sayida, do chłopaka podchodzi Charlotte i budzi go. Następnie pokazuje kartkę, która leżała obok muzyka: "Basista, obudźcie mnie na koncert". Zawiedziony Charlie próbuje ponownie usnąć ale kobieta nie daje za wygraną i próbuje przywrócić go do porządku, nagle Charlotte zauważa tuż obok szykującego się do występu Daniela, kobieta podchodzi do niego i pyta czy wie gdzie jest reszta Driveshaft. Mężczyzna patrzy na nią jak rażony piorunem, kobieta reaguje podobnie. Po chwili pianista powraca do siebie, tłumaczy, że dziś chłopcy z Driveshaft grają jako akompaniament dla niego po czym przedstawia się, kobieta odpowiada tym samym przekazując tym samym nowemu znajomemu zalotny uśmieszek. Chwilę później, stoliki przed sceną. David i Claire "podróżują" między stołami w poszukiwaniu swojego, w końcu dochodzą do poszukiwanego stołu numer 23. Okazuje się, że dwa pozostałe miejsca przy nim zajmują: Desmond i Kate. Zszokowana Claire nie może uwierzyć, że widzi dwójkę swoich znajomych z lotu 815. Wtem rozlega się głos ze sceny - to jeden ze współorganizatorów koncertu, ojciec Milesa Pierre Chang. Mężczyzna wita wszystkich gości na specjalnym koncercie charytatywnym dla muzeum historii naturalnej Golden State po czym przedstawia gwiazdy wieczoru - Daniela Widmore'a z akompaniamentem zespołu Driveshaft. Po tych słowach Chang schodzi ze sceny ustępując miejsca muzykom. Rozpoczyna się występ, jako ostatni na scenę wchodzi Charlie, który zrezygnowany zakłada gitarę. Nagle chłopak zauważa na widowni dziewczynę, którą widział w swoich wizjach, to Claire. Zszokowany staje na scenie w bezruchu i wpatruje się w dziewczynę, ta stara się uciekać przed wzrokiem basisty ale w końcu ustępuje i odpowiada tym samym natarczywym patrzeniem. Po kilku sekundach dziewczyna odczuwa pierwszy skurcz ciążowy, zaniepokojona mówi, że musi iść do toalety ale jej zachowanie wzbudza podejrzenia Davida. Gdy Claire znika jej śladem wyrusza natychmiast Kate. Tymczasem Desmond obserwuje spokojnie rozwój sytuacji z nadzieją, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Chwilę później, w opustoszałym muzeum historii naturalnej Claire szuka toalety z trudem wytrzymując kolejne bóle, w końcu udaje jej się znaleźć technika Driveshaft szykującego gitarę dla zespołu. Wtedy do dziewczyny dobiega Kate, prosi mężczyznę aby zawołał jakoś lekarza. Gdy ten odbiega Kate pomaga Claire usiąść na pobliskiej sofie i znieść coraz silniejsze bóle porodowe. 250px|thumb|right|Claire z nowo narodzonym Aaronem W tym samym czasie na koncercie Desmond spokojnie popija wino i przysłuchuje się występowi, nagle do jego stolika przysiada się Eloise Widmore, lekko poirytowana przypomina mu iż miał tego zaniechać, mężczyzna odpiera, że owszem ale zdecydował się ją zignorować. Po chwili rozmyślań kobieta pyta co będzie gdy będą już wiedzieć, Des odpowiada, że wtedy odejdą. Zasmucona pani Widmore patrząc na grającego Daniela pyta się Hume'a czy zabierze też jej syna, Des bierze ją za rękę i odpowiada, że Daniel nie odejdzie z nimi. W tym samym czasie, muzeum Golden State. Kate pomaga Claire jak może gdy nagle na zapleczu zjawia się Charlie, zszokowany obserwuje jak Kate pomaga Claire zając wygodną pozycję do rodzenia. Następnie Austen prosi basistę by przyniósł wodę i koc po czym Claire zaczyna rodzić. Uciekinierka prosi pannę Littlenton by parła bo inaczej nie poradzi sobie, nagle Kate doznaje wizji, widzi siebie na Wyspie w 2004 roku odbierającą poród Claire. Zszokowana kobieta przez chwilę nie może dojść do siebie po wizji po czym prosi Claire by dalej parła, wtedy wizja z poprzedniego życia kobiet powtarza się a wzruszona Kate widzi główkę dziecka. Po chwili na świat przychodzi całe dziecko Claire, Kate odbiera poród i płacząc daje dziewczynie w ręce synka. Wtedy również płacząc Claire mówi, że to Aaron i zdaje się, że ona też przypomniała sobie poprzednie życie. Nagle zjawia się Charlie z kocem, panie patrzą na niego radośnie pamiętając jego śmierć na Wyspie. Basista podaje świeżo upieczonej mamie koc po czym ręce pary spotykają się, w tym momencie oboje przypominają sobie wszystkie wspólne chwile na Wyspie. Charlie jest w stanie tylko wyszeptać "Claire" powstrzymując łzy po czym usta pary spotykają się w płomiennym pocałunku. Wszystko obserwuje z boku spokojna jak nigdy Kate, która także dołączyła do grona "oświeconych". Nagle przychodzi do niej Des, z dozą niepokoju zerka to na kobietę to na parę i narodzone dziecko. W końcu pyta Austen czy już rozumie, kobieta potwierdza i pyta co teraz. Desmond uśmiecha się z pewnością siebie. 250px|thumb|left|John odzyskuje czucie w nogach W tym samym czasie, szpital św. Sebastiana. Po operacji pielęgniarka wiezie na łóżku nieprzytomnego Locke'a na odział, tuż obok idzie Jack. Kobieta zagaduje do doktora, że to była dobra robota w nawiązaniu do operacji na inwalidzie. Następnie pyta chirurga co mu się stało w szyję, zaniepokojony odkrywa, że po raz kolejny odnowiła mu się rana (ta, którą zrobił mu Flocke w poprzednim życiu podczas bitwy na klifie gdy przyłożył lekarzowi nóż do szyi). Po chwili łóżko z Johnem zostaje umieszczone w jego sali, Jack chce już iść się zrelaksować po operacji gdy pielęgniarka odkrywa, że John budzi się. Zszokowani obserwują jak Locke mimo pełnej dawki narkozy od anestezjologa budzi się tuż po operacji. Jack prosi by zostawić go samego, gdy pielęgniarka wychodzi Shephard próbuje nawiązać kontakt z pacjentem. Po chwili udaje się, lekko zamroczony Locke słyszy co mówi do niego doktor i powoli wraca do siebie. Shephard opowiada Johnowi, że operacja poszła dobrze ale na wyniki będą musieli poczekać kilka dni i dopiero wtedy dowiedzą się czy John wróci do sprawności. Nagle Locke przerywa mu i mówi, że "udało się" już, następnie dopowiada, że już w tej chwili czuję swoje nogi. Chirurg podchodzi do tej informacji sceptycznie i próbuje uświadomić pacjenta, że to niemożliwe by tak szybko odzyskał czucie w nogach. Wtedy Locke po raz pierwszy od fatalnego wypadku porusza palcem u nogi, zszokowany Jack widzi to i nie może wyjść z podziwu. Niespodziewanie John Locke doznaje olśnienia, nawiedzają go wizje poprzedniego życia z Wyspy. Widzi siebie samego na plaży tuż po katastrofie lotu 815 odzyskującego czucie w nogach, swój "pomarańczowy" uśmiech, uczenie Walta rzucania nożami, chodzenie po dżungli z Boonem i spotkanie oko w oko z Potworem. Wzruszony pacjent roni parę łez i już jako "oświecony" pyta Jacka czy widział to samo co on. W tym momencie Shephard ma wizję jak razem z Lockiem stał w poprzednim życiu nad otwartym bunkrem, odpycha jednak od siebie tą wizualizację. Locke pyta się Jacka czy pójdzie z nimi i chce wstawać ale Shephard zabrania mu tłumacząc, że ledwo co skończyła się operacja. Ten słucha tego z wielkim uśmiechem i nie przejmuje się. Dopiero gdy Jack mówi, że musi iść do syna lekko zachmurza się twarz byłego inwalidy i mówi, że przecież chirurg nie ma syna. Zszokowany Jack pyta się "Co?" a John jeszcze raz powtarza swe słowa. Nagle zjawia się pielęgniarka, Shephard nakazuje jej podać Lockowi coś na odpoczynek i chce już iść ale słyszy na pożegnanie od Johna, że ma nadzieję, iż ktoś zrobi dla niego chirurga to co on zrobił dla niego i ma tu na myśli oświecenie poprzez wizję z poprzedniego życia. Zamyślony nad tym Shephard odchodzi. W tym samym czasie, sala w której leży Sun. Do wnętrza wkracza detektyw Ford, zastaje pakujących się Sun i Jina. Ucieszona para wita policjanta z uśmiechem zdając sobie sprawę kim jest i pamiętając całe poprzednie życie. Gdy Ford pokazuje odznakę para uśmiecha się z zaskoczenia, że w drugim życiu jest policjantem. James wyraża zdziwienie, że kobieta tak szybko opuszcza szpital po czym pokazuje parze zdjęcie Sayida Jarraha i stwierdza, że ten człowiek może chcieć ich zabić. Koreańczycy przyjmują to także ze szczerym uśmiechem i stwierdzają, że nie ma potrzeby by Ford ich chronił bo ze strony Sayida nic im nie grozi. Następnie para jeszcze raz mówi Jamesowi, że nie potrzebuje ochrony bo są bezpieczni i opuszcza salę. Jin żegna Jamesa uśmiechem i słowami "Do zobaczenia", gdy Sun i Jin wychodzą James ironizuje, że gdzie niby mieliby się spotkać. 250px|thumb|right|James całuje się z Juliet po oświeceniu Kilka chwil późnej, zawiedziony po spotkaniu z Azjatami James przemierza szpitalny korytarz, gdy mija Jacka zaczepia go i pyta o najbliższe miejsce gdzie można coś zjeść. Shephard wskazuje na automat na końcu korytarza bo bufet jest już zamknięty. Ford dziękuje używając zwrotu "doktorku" co powoduje u niego dziwne wrażenie podobne do deja vu, zdziwiony patrzy na odchodzącego chirurga jednak nadal nie może pojąc genezy uczucia. Po chwili zapomina jednak o tym i dociera do wskazanego automatu, wkłada dolara i oczekuje na podanie mu wybranego batona Apollo, niestety maszyna zacina się, zirytowany detektyw próbuje własnoręcznie sięgnąć batona gdy zjawia się Juliet. Lekko zawstydzony James tłumaczy pięknej pani doktor, że jest policjantem, kobieta okazuje jednak wyrozumiałość i radzi mu by wyłączył maszynę z kontaktu a wtedy po ponownym włączeniu batonik sam wyleci. Ford stosuje tą metodę i okazuje się, że ona działa. Uśmiechnięta ginekolog podaje mu batonik i w tym momencie następuje ich wspólne olśnienie, oboje równocześnie przypominają sobie poprzednie życie i ich wielką miłość przerwana śmiercią Burke. Zszokowani początkowo nie wiedzą co się dzieje ale po chwili wszystko staje się dla nich jasne i padają sobie w ramiona, para całuje się namiętnie po czym James obiecuje ukochanej, że już nigdy jej nie opuści. Późny wieczór tego samego dnia, Jack przyjeżdża odebrać Davida i Claire z bankietu, który opuszczają ostatni goście. Nagle do przystojnego chirurga zbliża się oświecona Kate, która mówi mu, że koncert się już skończył. Zdziwiony doktor stara się zignorować z pozoru nieznajomą ale Austen pyta czy mężczyzna kogoś szuka, ten odpowiada, że czeka na syna. Kate uśmiecha się wtedy zdziwiona a doktor pyta się skąd powinien ją pamiętać, Austen odpowiada, że ukradła mu długopis gdy zderzyli się przy wyjściu z łazienki na pokładzie lotu 815. To tłumaczenie nie satysfakcjonuje jednak lekarza i dopytuje się czy to na pewno stąd się znają. Wtedy rozmówczyni odpiera: "nie", to nie stąd powinien ją pamiętać. Następnie kobieta zbliża się i dotyka twarzy zadumanego Jacka, w tym momencie widzi on dwa króciutkie obrazy z Wyspy z udziałem Kate. Kobieta mówi, że bardzo za nim tęskniła ze wzruszeniem i wtedy pojawiają się kolejne obrazy: ich pocałunków na Wyspie. Na to Jack odskakuje opanowując wizje. Następnie zdenerwowany pyta kobiety kim jest i co się z nim dzieje, ta odpowiada, że rozumie jego niewiedzę ale jeśli pójdzie z nią to wszystko stanie się dla niego jasne. 250px|thumb|left|Kate rozmawia z Jackiem na koncercie Przed północą, na parking Kościoła do którego została przywieziona trumna z ciałem Christiana Shepharda podjeżdża taksówka z której wyłania się John Locke, przy pomocy taksówkarza zajmuje miejsce na swoim wózku inwalidzkim mimo, że odzyskał już sprawność nóg. Następnie Locke podjeżdża do ławki przed drzwiami do Świątyni gdzie siedzi w ciszy uduchowiony jak nigdy Ben Linus, już bez okularów i nie w pulowerze bo od spotkania z Alex i Danielle jest już oświecony. John z uśmiechem pyta się go czy wszyscy są już w środku, ten potwierdza. Gdy inwalida chce już odjechać Ben zatrzymuje go słowami przeprosin za to jak odebrał mu życie w poprzedniej egzystencji. Linus tłumaczy, że był wtedy samolubny, zazdrosny i chciał wszystkiego co należało do Johna. Gdy zaciekawiony Locke dopytuje co takiego w sobie miał rozmówca tłumaczy, że w przeciwieństwie do niego był wyjątkowy, specjalny. Uśmiechnięty John mówi, że przebacza Benowi a ten ze wzruszeniem dziękuje mu za ten akt łaski. Wtedy inwalida pyta się co zamierza teraz robić, Ben odpiera, że ma kilka spraw do załatwienia po czym dodaje, że chyba Locke już nie potrzebuje tego wózka, na te słowa był rozbitek powoli unosi się i okazuje się, że rzeczywiście odzyskał już 100% sprawności w nogach. Pewny siebie odrzuca wózek na bok i po raz pierwszy od feralnego wypadku w drugim życiu staje na nogach. Następnie żegna się z Benem i wchodzi do Kościoła. Chwilę później, Ben nadal siedzi przed Kościołem gdy ze środka wychodzi Hurley. Serdecznie wita się na odległość z Benem i zaprasza go do środka, Linus odpiera, że nie wejdzie do Kościoła. Hugo szanuje tą decyzję i dopowiada, że Ben jest świetnym numerem dwa, Ben odwdzięcza się tym samym komplementem z tym, że nazywa Hurleya numerem jeden. Reyes dziękuje Benowi, mówi "Na razie" po czym zamyka drzwi od Świątyni. W tym samym momencie pod Kościół podjeżdża samochód w którym są Kate i Jack. Kobieta pyta się chirurga czy wie gdzie są, Jack stwierdza, że w tym Kościele miał się odbyć pogrzeb jego ojca, który zmarł w Australii. Austen stwierdza wtedy, że przywiozła go tu bo ten pogrzeb za chwile się odbędzie. Następnie stwierdza, że idzie do środka gdzie będzie czekać na Jacka aż będzie gotowy i radzi mu by wszedł tylnym wyjściem. Gdy zdziwiony Shephard pyta na co niby ma być gotowy Austen odpowiada, że na odejście po czym opuszcza samochód i udaje się w stronę Kościoła. 250px|thumb|right|Ben przed Kościołem Kilka minut później, opustoszałą zakrystię Kościoła przemierza spokojnie Jack. W końcu dociera do pomieszczenia pełnego religijnych akcesoriów w którym powinna znajdować się trumna z ciałem jego ojca, i rzeczywiście mężczyzna zauważa ją stojącą na katafalku. Po chwili namysłu Jack dotyka jej, w tym momencie następuje olśnienie, przypomina sobie całe swoje poprzednie życie, w tym miłość jaka połączyła go z Kate na Wyspie. Zszokowany doktor odskakuje od trumny ale po chwili rozumie już o co chodzi, zbliża się ponownie do trumny i otwiera jej górne wieko by zobaczyć twarz martwego ojca. Trumna jest jednak pusta. Nagle w sali rozlega się basowy głos ojca Jacka - Christiana Shepharda, który wita swoje dziecko. Zszokowany Jack odwraca się i widzi uśmiechniętego Christiana stojącego spokojnie przed synem. Chirurg nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co widzi pyta się ojca jak to możliwe, że jest tu skoro umarł, Christian potwierdza fakt swojej śmierci ale na pytanie odpowiada tym samym pytaniem skierowanym do Jacka. Po chwili namysłu Jack już rozumie o co chodzi i mówi to na głos "Ja też zmarłem". Zaczyna szlochać ale ojciec pociesza go, po chwili oboje padają sobie w ramiona a Jack już nie kontroluje łez. Nagle Shephard pyta się Christiana czy jest prawdziwy, ten z radością potwierdza oraz dopowiada, że także Jack jak i wszystko co się mu przydarzyło jest prawdziwe. Mówi także że wszyscy ludzie w Kościele także są prawdziwi. Próbując opanować łzy Shephard pyta czy ci wszyscy ludzie też są martwi, ojciec odpowiada, że każdy kiedyś umiera. Jack pyta więc dlaczego oni wszyscy są tu teraz, Christin odpowiada, że nie istnieje już żadne "tu" ani "teraz", życie po śmierci nie rządzi się tymi samymi prawami co prawdziwe życie oraz, że to miejsce gdzie są teraz powstało tylko po to by oni wszyscy mogli się nawzajem odnaleźć i oświecić. Po chwili Shephard dodaje, że najważniejszym okresem w życiu Jacka był właśnie czas spędzony z tymi ludźmi dlatego teraz wszyscy się tu spotkali - on potrzebował ich a oni potrzebowali jego by przypomnieć sobie całe poprzednie życie i wspólnie ruszyć dalej. Gdy chirurg pyta gdzie będą szli Christian obejmuje go i mówi, żeby poszli się dowiedzieć. 250px|thumb|left|Christian zdradza prawdę Jackowi Muzyczne zakończenie serialu 250px|thumb|right|Jack z Kate w końcu razem Kościół w Czyśćcu, Jack i Christian wychodzą z zakrystii do przyjaciół chirurga zgromadzonych w głównej sali Świątyni. Są tam: Kate, James, Juliet, John, Sayid, Shannon, Boone, Charlie, Claire z Aaronem na rękach, Hurley, Libby, Jin, Sun Penelope, Desmond Bernard i Rose. Na Wyspie umierający już Jack przemierza dżunglę próbując walczyć z bólem. W Kościele Jack wita się radośnie z Johnem, który mówi, że czekali na niego. Na Wyspie Jack idzie dalej ale już coraz gorzej widzi w wyniku obrażeń. W Kościele Jack serdecznie wita się z Desmondem, mężczyźni ściskają się. Następnie podchodzi do Boone'a, którego nie widział od czasu tragicznej śmierci na Wyspie. 250px|thumb|left|Światło wdziera się do Kościoła Na Wyspie Shephard dociera do lasu bambusowego w okolicach serca Wyspy, mija but trampek Christiana wiszący na jednym z drzew od dnia katastrofy lotu 815. W Kościele Jack pada w ramiona uradowanego Hugo. Tymczasem z boku Shannon z Sayidem z radością oglądają Aarona. Dołącza także do nich Sun. Jack za to obejmuje się z Sawyerem w atmosferze idylli. Po chwili zbliża się do niego uśmiechnięta Kate, która podaje mu rękę. Na Wyspie Shephard odnajduje miejsce w którym obudził się 22 września 2004 roku. W Kościele Jack z Kate zajmują miejsca w pierwszej ławce przed ołtarzem. Na Wyspie Jack upada na ziemię z bólu dokładnie w miejscu swojego przebudzenia 3 lata wcześniej. W Kościele cała osiemnastka zajmuje miejsca w ławkach, gdy są już na nich wszyscy przeszczęśliwi do Jacka podchodzi z radością Christian. Kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. Na Wyspie Jack nadal cierpi leżąc na ziemi gdy zjawia się Vincent, kładzie się koło Shepharda, który uśmiecha się na jego widok. 250px|thumb|right|Jack zamyka oko - koniec LOST W Kościele Christian zdejmuje rękę z ramienia syna po czym przemierza cały Kościół w stronę wyjścia. Gdy otwiera na oścież drzwi do wnętrza wdziera się ze wszystkich stron przyjazne olśniewające światło, które wypełnia Kościół i szczęśliwą osiemnastkę przyjaciół. Kate patrzy się z miłością na Jacka, ten odpowiada tym samym. Na Wyspie umierający Jack widzi jak dokładnie nad nim przelatuje samolot z trójką rozbitków oraz Milesem, Richardem i Frankiem, ucieszony zdaje sobie sprawę z wykonanej misji i godzi się ze śmiercią. W Kościele Jack patrzy przed siebie z dużą pewnością siebie gdy wszystko wypełnia jasność a rozbitkowie ruszają w drogę do życia wiecznego - Raju. Na Wyspie Jack powoli zamyka oko po czym spokojnie umiera. Ciekawostki *Maggie Grace (Shannon) pojawia się w tym odcinku, jej pierwszy występ od "Exposé", przerwa 39 odcinków. *"The End" to najdłuższy odcinek LOST. Trwa 105:34 minut. *Bas na którym gra Charlie to Squier Standard Jazz Bass *Scena w której Potwór i Jack stoją nad wodospadem w sercu Wyspy i patrzą w dół a kamera opada w głąb jest analogiczna do ostatniej sceny 1. sezonu gdy Jack i Locke stali nad otwartym bunkrem *Stolik przy którym na koncercie charytatywnym siedzą Desmond, Kate, Claire i David ma numer 23 *Hurley na początku odcinka mówi "I have a bad feeling about this" (mam złe przeczucia co do tego). Jest to tekst, który pojawił się w każdym z filmów (epizody 1-6) "Gwiezdne Wojny". Możliwe, że powiedział tak specjalnie gdyż chwilę wcześniej wspomniał o Yodzie. Cytaty Galeria